


midnight at high speed ;

by zacharii



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Absolute shit, Actual plot, Gen, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Sacrifice, What Was I Thinking, hopefully this is emotional, no not human sacrifice, off might be dead but I'll still write fanfiction, old idea from a long time ago, sorta angsty, this is probably going to suck and be super rushed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharii/pseuds/zacharii
Summary: Even repenting for your crimes has a price, and you'll have to pay up sooner or later.Post canon storyline, the Batter has had more than enough time to rethink and regret his actions. He might have just been a pawn all along, but it doesn't excuse what he did in the past. To undo all that he's done, he goes to find an old 'friend' and get help from him. The worst that he can say is no.





	1. farewell .

**Author's Note:**

> • so. here we are, my first published fic here, and of course it's some nice old off shit. this comes from a roleplay a long time ago that I haven't been able to stop thinking about. hope you enjoy this, or at least think it wasn't all too shitty.

  __

_ Blood. A lot of blood, too much, even, covered the floor and created a surface so slick you could slide on it. For a second there, the merchant almost had hope. Maybe for once, the person holding the reins on the Batter's fate chose right, this time. That  _ _ feeling quickly died as he saw a large and almost reptilian form hunched over the red-stained body of what was recognizable as his best friend and one true companion in this hellish world. _

_' Farewell, Pablo. I'm sorry your part to play was a harsh one. '_

_ " I hope your choice was right, friend. ” That word, directed to the Batter ( was he still that same man, though? In this beastly form it was hard to tell. ) was used in cruel irony. Maybe once, though his monster-slaying compadre had usually said very little, or nothing at all, the merchant thought of him as a friend. But we know that isn't at all possible now. _

_ There wouldn't be another ‘ Maybe it's better that way ’ for the death of Pablo. He understood why Sucre had succumbed to hard mercy at the Batter's hand, in her hazy, sugar-infested world; but Pablo had been nothing but kind and helpful, until the end of the end came. _

_ “ Enjoy the last of your days, Batter, and may you not stick around too long. You've done enough to this place now, haven't you? ” He chuckled and turned on his heel, with his farewell only answered by silence.  _

 


	2. memories and regrets .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regret? owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 'old pals', you say?

_" End of the line, Batter! "_

_He knew that voice. It was tiny, yet still managing to be loud enough to be heard over the somehow deafening silence of the final room. At the end of it, primly sitting before the Switch, sat The Judge, with malice filling those feline eyes. At the Batter's arrival, the cat sprang up, his fur already standing on end._

_He had nothing to say to him, but the cat sure had enough words to give to him instead._

_" Was it fun? Did you enjoy this little 'game'? " Judge's pointed grin widened. " You've done everything you can do– killed all the spectres, innocent Elsen, and their guardians who blocked your path– and even killed the woman who was your wife, and a helpless child. How does that make you feel, hm? "_

_The Batter gave no answer, but hefted his weapon, still bloody red from his last encounter._

_" Not so fast, friend. I have a proposal for your puppeteer. "_

_Upon hearing that, the name you could never put a face to, in some ethereal way, seemed to shift, as if he was listening._

_" Got your attention? Good. Now we can do business. "_

 

* * *

 

The Batter sat up quickly, nearly knocking his head on the wall behind him, his chest heaving with each breath. Again, he'd woken up due to the sort-of nightmares. Why was he dreaming of the Judge? He was dead. He'd killed the bloody cat in the final battle, but he could never get that accursedly creepy face out of his mind. Only the twisted feeling in his gut remained, and stayed with him for the remainder of the day.

Since the end of the game, forgetting his past was impossible. Everywhere he want reminded him of something he'd done, but where else could he go? He'd even toyed with the option of death, but it seemed too difficult to pull off, and neither was he a coward. But what other option was there? Until some idea dawned on him, if it ever did, it looked like he'd be spending however long he has left plagued by old memories and regret.

After enough laying about, Batter went on with his morning. It went as every morning usually did; slow, and thankfully uneventful. No more secretaries in this area to torment him since he'd cleared out this space for himself in the remnant of Zone 2's library. It waswa good spot to camp out in; the few books that weren't blank, destroyed beyond recognition, or unintelligible, proved to be a good way to pass time towards unforseeable but inevitable death.

_' Pathetic, '_ Whispered some corner of his mind.  _' Expecting to lead a tame life, now? You expect to be able to act as if nothing has happened? '_

Of course he didn't. But he wished that cynical part of him would disappear.

_' Instead of waiting for death to come, you could do something better. '_

Oh, and like what? Pray to some dead god to redeem him? Make him a savior once more? If anything, he should pray to them to put him out of his misery.

But . . .

What if it were possible? A way to undo, or at least make a solution to the premature end of the world? There was one person who would know, but who knows where he was now, and Batter doubted he would willingly help him. After all, he did kill two of his only friends. Zacharie owed him nothing.

Maybe it's worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • slightly longer. I swear, I'm trying my best.

**Author's Note:**

> • aGH this is short and needs work, definitely


End file.
